


It's You That I've Been Waiting To Find

by spacepixie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Auror Harry Potter, Breakfast, Chatting & Messaging, Drarry, Drunken Flirting, Exhibitionism, F/F, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, Invisibility Cloak, M/M, Magic, Manager Draco, Ministry of Magic, Minor Violence, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Unwanted Advances, Wizarding World, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepixie/pseuds/spacepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the idea for this fic one day when I was messaging one of my best friends about how Lily and James would so totally try to set up blind dates for Harry because they want him to find a nice boy.Title from Shine by Years & Years. I Don't own any characters/lyrics used in this story. Any feedback is appreciated either here or on Tumblr (midnightbi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe, still set in the wizarding world except no one is dead, Harry and Draco know each other because of Sirius and Narcissa being cousins and everything is just fluffy and unrealistic.

"Harry just do this one little favour for us." James pleaded with his son.

"Look just because I'm gay doesn't mean I want to bang every guy within a 5 metre radius." Harry stated rolling his eyes. His parents had tried to set him up with several cute guys over the years but to no avail, there was no one interesting left.

"But he's so cute darling." Lily reasoned planting a kiss on Harry’s head much to his dismay,it made him feel as if he were a child.

“Okay but just one date.” Harry sighed defeated he could spend the whole night discussing it with his parents or he could try one more time and go to his room to catch up on Game Of Thrones he knew which he preferred.  


 

~The Date~ 

Harry got to the restaurant early only to hide in the toilets trying to fix his hair. Lily had insisted he combed his hair and made sure that he wore his contacts instead of his glasses. Deciding that he was satisfied with his messy hair, Harry opened the faucet as he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the warm water washing away the cloudy white suds.He sat at the table by himself for a few minutes debating whether or not to order a drink. He may need one if the guy didn't show or if he was too unbearable. Finally deciding that he’d wait for the man to show up before he ordered anything. He pulled out his phone and group messaged Ron, Hermione and Ginny ‘He’s not here yet’ he texted. 

Ron shot back almost instantaneously “Bloody hell mate you've got the patience of a Hippogriff.”

Hermione: Harry I hate to agree with Ron but he’s right,your patience is terrible.

Ginny: Good Luck Harry! I'm sorry but I have to go Katie is buying drinks for the Quidditch team

Hermione: The whole Quidditch team or just the star player? ;).

Ginny: None of your business ;).

Ron: Aren’t you meant to be on a date with Luna?

Hermione: She’s gotten a bit carried away ,she’s talking to the queen of the mushrooms.Ron aren’t you meant to be at Dean’s house?

Ron: I am at his house, He’s uh getting changed.

Hermione: Ronald it’s 7:30!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason it wouldn't let me post the rest of the group chat so here it is:  
> Ron: Well i can’t help it,He just looked so good so we just decided to have dessert before dinner  
> Harry:Ron I'm not even surprised,Anyway He's here!  
> Ginny:See you all tomorrow,Unless you can't make it ;)


	2. All my life, I've Been Waiting For Moments To Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco share their childhood experiences.  
> For some reason it wouldn't let me post the rest of the group chat so here it is:  
> Ron: Well i can’t help it,He just looked so good so we just decided to have dessert before dinner  
> Harry:Ron I'm not even surprised,Anyway He's here!  
> Ginny:See you all tomorrow,Unless you can't make it ;)
> 
> Title from Catch Fire by 5sos

Harry chuckled to himself as he saw a tall blonde haired man walking towards his table. Harry’s table was the only one that was vacant so he assumed that this god-like creature was his date. The blonde haired god sat down alongside Harry and couldn't help but admire the unruly curls spilling from the other man’s head.

Harry thought to himself _wow he's really cute, his hair looks silky and smooth and those lips ugh wouldn't mind those wrapped around my hard coc-_. Harry coughed trying to dismiss the lustful thoughts swirling through his head. Once he had subsided from coughing he inquired " Uh hi Draco is it?"

"Yes and you’re Harry?” Draco tried to keep his voice levelled he didn't want to show this boy how eager he was.  
“So..” Harry began trying to brainstorm conversation starters.

Draco inspected Harry’s features as the brunette was in deep thought. A sudden thought a occurred to him, yes Harry seemed familiar he just couldn't put his finger on it.

“You look familiar.” He muttered realising that they had both been staring at each other for 10 minutes without any actual conversation.

“Oh.” Harry mumbled a little bit disappointed.

“Maybe we’ve gone on a date before?” he added as an afterthought carefully monitoring the blonde haired beauty’s facial expression.

“No” Draco shook his head “I just got out of a relationship actually. Maybe you know her, Pansy Parkinson?”

Harry nodded the name seemed familiar, noting the pained expression on Draco’s face and curious as to what happened Harry blurted “What happened?”

Draco managed a weak smile “She told me that she had fallen for someone else, so naturally I told her that she should follow her heart.”

Harry eager to ascertain more about the situation nodded at him to continue.

“She said that she had begun to having feelings for one of my friends, Vincent Crabbe. That was a year ago, they’re getting married in May.”

“Oh.” was all Harry could manage. He signalled the waiter so that Draco and him could order some drinks. After that conversation both men certainly deserved it.

“I didn't realise I was being so rude, I want to know more about you! Firstly What’s your last name Harry?” Draco asked between sips of his Butterbeer.

“Potter, what’s yours Draco?” Harry answered a small blush painting his cheeks. He was the employee of the year two years running at the Department Of Magic and it was a well known fact, the whole town of Hogsmeade praised him every time he made an appearance.

“Malfoy”  Draco chuckled “Maybe you know my father Lucius? He’s a part of the band ‘The Dark Lord’.”

“Malfoy!? Yes I know Lucius but not because he’s in the band. No he’s married to Narcissa who is my Godfather Sirius’-”

“First cousin.” Draco finished.

“Merlin’s burning beard!” Harry gulped.

“We used to  play in the paddling pool naked!” the other grimaced.

“So your parents set you up too huh?” Harry giggled sipping at his Firewhiskey.

“Yup, well it's good to see you again Harry it's been a really long time.”

“Yeah, you’re not doing bad in the looks department.” Harry joked trying to ease the tension.

“Have to say the same for you Potter, I see you haven’t combed your hair since the last time I saw you!”

After catching up with each other they sat in a comfortable silence, both drinking in the other's appearance. They were both pleasantly surprised at being reunited after so many years spent apart. 

"I may complain about managing my Father's career, but I don't think I could do anything else. It's in my blood, I grew up surrounded by his influence and being able to be a part of that, makes me feel all the more closer to him. I'm practically his personal assistant, I manage his accommodation,his meet and greets, arrange tour dates, arrange venues for those tours.But there's definitely perks to the job: cars, clothes, I get to travel the world, spend time on tour with my father, if I'm homesick I manage it all from here, get to meet some amazing people.I guess since childhood I've felt like there's something missing. I've travelled the world and I still haven't found it. But I woke up today and I felt like something was going right. I knew that today would be the day I found it."

Harry blushed "I've felt that too, no matter how hard I work no matter how many promotions I get, the dates i've been on. I've always felt like I was missing something,like I  know I could live without it because I've made it to this point in my life, but honestly?  deep down I knew that I didn't want to."

Draco smiled at him, his eyes lighting up as they met Harry's. He really was enamoured with the other boy,despite not spending that much time together since they were children, Harry knew that on some level at some point in time they were bound to reconnect. He just couldn't believe it was on a blind date.

After spending 5 minutes just staring at each other and smiling Harry began“You’ve grown taller,Have you been drinking a bottle of Skele-Gro every night?” He mused.

“Fuck you Potter.” Draco chuckled his cheeks burning.

“If you want.” Harry whispered praying to every wizard in the world that Draco hadn’t heard him. Harry blamed the Fire-whiskey it loosened his tongue and now Draco was looking at him with a mixture of amusement and lust.


	3. Give Me All Of You, In The Night I'm Looking For A Heart To Be With My Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has some smut in it,basically it's just Harry and Draco ditching their plan to spite their parents and giving in to their desires.Title from Regardless by Jarryd James ft Julia Stone

“As much as I’d like to,I'm not going to give our parents the pleasure just yet.”

“Good plan.” Harry concurred just a little disappointed.

Noting Harry’s disappointed facial expression he chuckled “My Broom is nearby I can always make an exception just this once.” winking at Harry.

“Is it?” his eyes trailing down Draco’s well built body down to the space between Draco's thighs.

“Mhmm” Draco cooed “Although My eyes are up here Potter.”

Harry felt his cheeks flush as he dragged his eyes back to meet Draco’s. “Oh but I already like what I see.” He teased.

20 minutes later both boys were in Harry’s car passionately making out, Draco’s slim fingers pulling at Harry’s unruly locks as Harry moaned into the kiss.Harry’s nimble fingers were eager to unbutton the other man’s shirt, but Draco chided him by biting on his lip.

“Still as cheeky as you were back then.” Harry interjected.

“Well when I'm in the presence of the great Harry Potter..” here he trailed off leaving the rest to the other man's imagination.

“Draco stop being such a bloody tease!"

“Well if you weren’t so goddamned attractive I would be able to keep my hands off you. But you are so shut up!”

“You think I'm attractive?”

“Im literally undoing your zip ready to get my hand and mouth on your cock and you’re asking me if I think you’re attractive?”

“Don’t change the subject Draco.”

“Well if you insist.” Draco teased prying his hand away from Harry’s jeans.

“Noo I need you!” he whined.

“Someone is a bit needy.” Draco replied lifting Harry’s T-shirt and kitten licking the bottom of Harry’s tummy. His eyes looking into Harry’s green orbs monitoring his expression.

“Shut up and use your mouth on me already!” Harry demanded. Tugging at the blonde’s hair, urging him to take control.

“As you wish.” Draco growled longingly attacking Harry’s skin with little nips here and there sucking on his hip bones and swirling his tongue against the skin to soothe it after the assault of his teeth.

Somehow both boys ended up naked and excited at the prospect of getting their hands and mouths on each other.

Harry moaned on top of him,his hands buried deep into Draco’s hair. His constant uttering of “Faster ohh faster ohh harder yeesss!” didn't escape Draco’s notice as he took the dark haired boy into his mouth. Savouring his taste and wondering how the hell Harry and him hadn’t spoken since childhood.

As he finished swallowing and too tired to do anything but hold Harry’s hand Draco sighed contentedly. Harry still blissed out in his orgasm induced state, released Draco’s hand only to settle his touch on where Draco needed him the most.

 

Harry nimbly climbed on top of the blonde haired boy, his thighs enclosing the paler boy’s legs. He started with Draco’s forehead placing little chaste kisses atop of it. Then his closed eyes and cheeks, stopping for a moment to admire the beautiful lashes that enclosed those sparkling bright eyes Harry had forgotten since his childhood. His lips- so pink, so soft Harry never wanted to stop. The slight curve where his chin stooped and his neck came into view,so clear an unmarked,so pale in the dimly lit car. Harry resisted his fervent urge to mark it up, to prove how much he enjoyed this night. He sucked lightly on the boy’s collarbones,when Draco tangled his hands in Harry’s hair to get him to come up and reconnect their lips Harry resisted. He ran his teeth lightly across the expanse of skin and then to soothe the area he ran his warm wet tongue over it,delighting in Draco’s soft moans underneath him. He bucked his hips against Draco, skin against skin creating much needed friction between them. Soft moans erupting from both their lips, Harry continue to rut against the boy as his kisses moved down the boy's body. Reaching the bottom of Draco’s stomach, he looked up into Draco’s eyes. The boy pleaded with Harry to touch him but Harry smirked as he began biting the boy’s thighs, Draco cursing under his breath as Harry continued to taunt him. Finally Harry gave in wrapping his hand around it, his lips enclosed around the head as he tugged and sucked eagerly trying to get the boy off. Wanting to see him come undone. When Harry came up he smiled at his childhood friend, overjoyed that they had met again. After swapping numbers, Harry dropped the other boy home promising to meet up soon.

Harry had returned home and snuck through his bedroom window, avoiding his parents. Admitting that his “date” and him had a make-out sesh which led to-yeah he definitely didn't want to give them the pleasure of being right. His phone beeped notifying him of a message, unlocking his phone he read the text from Draco.

“Thanks for tonight Harry, can’t wait to do you again. I mean it, no I didnt."


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is having breakfast with Ron,Dean,Hermione,Luna and Ginny when they ask him about last night's date. An unexpected surprise comes their way.

“So how was your date Harry?” Hermione asked as she and Luna slid into booth next to Dean and opposite Ron,Harry and Ginny.

Harry reached for his cup of coffee, sipping back the hot black liquid in an attempt to avoid the question. As much as he enjoyed the date it would be too embarrassing to admit that Lily and James were right especially since his date in question was one of his closest childhood friends, not to mention they hooked up after their first date. Yeah Harry wasn't ready to admit any of that.

“Harry!” Ginny exclaimed elbowing his ribs.

“Ouch Gin that hurt!” Harry winced.

“Seriously though how was he?” Hermione queried her fork poised ready to stab into her large stack of pancakes.

Deciding that his friends wouldn’t stop until he told them everything Harry cheekily replied “Do you mean how good was he or personality wise? Because he’s 12/10 on both counts.”

“You didn't!” Ginny exclaimed punching Harry’s arm.

“Well…” Harry trailed off.

“Bloody hell mate, you go on one date and you’ve already-” Ron began but was stopped mid way as Dean burst into laughter.

“Babe you knew me for 5 minutes and we banged in your mum’s garden shed.” Dean chuckled.

He earned a blush and a scowl from Ron in which he returned a 100 watt dimpled smile. Ron unable to resist pecked his lips earning a round of “Get a room!” from the rest of the table.

“What’s his name?” Luna quipped as she poured peppermint tea into her teacup.

“Draco Malfoy” Harry confessed, a blush staining his cheeks. It was aimed at Hermione and Ron as the three of them had been close to Draco during their childhood. However the boys had stopped being able to spend time together after Sirius and Bellatrix had a major spat. Bellatrix had been in and out of the Malfoy household, constantly wanting to travel the world and meet new people, however after their argument Sirius stopped going over to the Malfoy household as Bellatrix had moved in after she lost her fortune after she tried to set up an illegal wand shop overseas thus ending Draco and Harry’s short friendship. Harry realised that his parents and the Malfoys had been close due to Sirius and Bellatrix, however since Narcissa adored Bellatrix she cut off all contact with the Blacks and anyone connected to them. If he brought up Draco to them he felt as if they’d be concerned over his infatuation with the other boy. By the time he came out to his parents he had already forgotten about the blonde haired boy.

“Draco? As in the boy you were obsessed with when we were 5?” Ron scoffed.

“6” corrected Hermione “And how is that even possible your parents haven't talked to each other since Sirius lectured Bellatrix on losing all her money.”

“I don’t know but he’s seriously grown up.” Harry whistled thinking about how Draco looked between his thighs last night, Harry savoured in the memory wishing that he could see Draco again soon.

“You’re so whipped.” Dean snickered.

“What? no way I barely know the guy.” Harry countered.

“But you still -here Ginny puffed out her cheeks with her tongue pressed to one side and closed her fist moving it backwards and forwards as she moved her tongue from side to side.

“How did you know?” Harry blushed.

“You just admitted it!” Ginny smirked. The whole table roared with laughter as Harry slurped down the rest of his coffee thinking of a better retort.

“So did Katie score last night?” Luna asked faux innocent but low-key defending Harry.

“Yeah the team won 140-200.” Ginny responded.

“No silly did she SCORE?” Luna repeated emphasising score.

“Gosh Luna how would you like it if I asked you how many times you made Hermione come last night?” Ginny sassed back.

“8.” Luna smirked earning her a firm look from her girlfriend. She smiled sweetly at her and she slid her hand underneath the table to stroke Hermione's bare leg. Slowly moving upwards to remind Hermione of last night's session on the garden bench.

“I swear all we do at these breakfasts is talk about sex.” Ron complained.

“Just because you aren’t getting any.” Ginny uttered under her breath.

“Excuse me.” Dean stuttered as he filed past Harry and Ginny. After two minutes Ron left the table, everyone sharing a knowing look.

“So Draco huh?” Ginny taunted.

“What about Draco?” Harry shot back.

“Oh I’ve heard some rumours.” she smirked.

“Like what?”

“Wouldn't you like to know “ she teased.“ I heard people call him Drake-oh because he still isn't over his ex.” Ginny cruelly added.

“Oh he’s quite over his ex.” Harry defended him feeling the need to assert that this wasn't just a fling.

“Did he tell you that?” Ginny quizzed him.

“No I  believe he showed me.” uttered Harry smiling confidently at his friends.

“Seriously though Harry how was it? Ron and Dean aren't here so you can spill.” Hermione encouraged leaning across the table.

“None of your business.” Harry gloated.

“Don’t make me slip Veritaserum in your coffee Harry.” Hermione hissed eyeing Harry’s cup.

“Who’s slipping who Veritaserum?” a new voice questioned.

“Draco” Harry beamed “You’ve met Hermione Granger,this is her girlfriend Luna Lovegood and Ron’s younger sister Ginny Weasley. Girls, this is Draco Malfoy.”

“Is your dad really the bassist in that band ‘The Dark Lord’?” Luna purred. “His hair is so smooth and shiny.”

“Yes he is, if you pour me some of that tea I might be able to get you a backstage pass so you can meet the whole band.” Draco chuckled sliding into the booth beside Hermione and Luna.

“If you tell me what product your father uses on his hair I can get you season tickets to the Holyhead Harpies.” Ginny proposed an eager glint in her eyes.

“You have connections with the Holyhead Harpies?” Draco mused mulling it over in his head. “She’s on the team alongside her secret girlfriend Katie Bell.” Hermione divulged sending Ginny a look of pure admiration.

“Done Deal.” Draco assured her as he scrawled out the name of his father’s hair product and slid it across the table to Ginny.

“How is Bellatrix these days? I still don’t think i’ve recovered from that fight between Sirius and her, we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Hermione inquired chuckling softly at the memory.

Ron and Dean had returned to the table with flushed cheeks,red lips and messy hair.Everyone at the table didn't feel like mentioning the obvious,as it was common for the two to wander off to a secluded corner to as they put it ‘profess their love’.

“So what are we discussing?” Ron asked as he slid into the booth next to Draco, whilst Dean slid in next to Harry.

“Hermione was just telling us about Bellatrix and Sirius’ fight.” Luna recounted, sidling up to her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter is just a flashback to what happened 18 years ago at Malfoy Manor.


	5. Hide & Seek at Malfoy Manor

~18 years ago~

“Harry you’re it! you have to count to 1 to 100 and come and find us!” giggled Ron as he, Hermione and Draco scurried off to hide in the Malfoy estate.

Harry obliged as he turned towards the wall to count to 100. Behind him the other three pinched James’ invisibility cloak from off the clothes hook and hid underneath it, walking towards the Malfoy’s well stocked pantry room as a final hiding spot. After counting to 100 Harry set out to find his friends. Checking every room he believed that they’d hide in. He had heard loud voices in the pantry room and assumed that the three were hiding in there and had forgotten to be quiet.

He was shocked when came across his godfather and Draco’s aunt, Bellatrix in a heated arguement. He felt soft arms around his waist as he was pulled back by an invisible force. He realised that Draco, Ron and Hermione had been hiding under his father’s invisibility cloak. He was eager to ask them what they were doing but Draco put his hand across Harry’s mouth to stop him in the process.

“Sirius it's none of your business how I spend my money! I'm an independent woman I can make my own choices!” Bellatrix bellowed her eyes bloodshot from her crying after being insulted by her cousin.

“Trixie all I said was you need to be more careful with your money.you cant trust everyone you meet.” Sirius attempted to calm her down.

But as he reached an arm out to pat her back, Bellatrix held out her wand ready to attack him. “Sirius I can trust who I want. Just because I made one mistake doesn't mean I'm not capable of managing my finances” she retorted anger still prevalent in her tone.

“Trixie I’ve had enough of this you spent 24 months Merlin knows where and now you’re permanently living with Cissy.” he continued.

The heated argument was broken up when the house elf Dobby entered the room and pleaded with the two to keep quiet as mistress Narcissa was trying to sleep as well as the fact that there were children present in the room.

“Children in the room?” both Bellatrix and Sirius questioned in unison.

With a click of Dobby’s fingers the invisibility cloak fell to the floor as the four children sheepishly looked at the floor admiring their shoes. After that argument the cousins refused to talk for a long time. When Sirius had tried to fix things Harry had begun schooling and was no longer able to make trips with his godfather to the Malfoy household as well as Draco frequenting Lucius’ trips around the world for his concerts.Over time the two boys had just lost contact,always feeling as some part of their life was incomplete.


	6. Walk In The Park

~Present day~ 

After the group breakfast, everyone left with their respective partners, Ginny tagging along with Luna and Hermione to go shopping. Leaving Harry and Draco alone, feeling confident Harry asked Draco if he wanted to go for a walk in the park to which he agreed. Enjoying the bright sunshine both boys walked in a comfortable silence until Harry stated

“ My friends quite like you.”

“Of course they do, scared Potter?” he chuckled mockingly.

“No of course not, they like me more than you.”

“Give me a few more weeks and we’ll see about that.”

“They only like you because your father is famous.” he teased.

“My father will hear about this.” sassed back Draco.

“You suck.” He joked playfully punching the other’s arm.

“I swallow too.” Draco retorted a serious expression gracing his features. Then he broke into a fit of giggles alongside Harry who was doubled over clutching his stomach in tears at Draco’s cheesy innuendo.

“I’ve missed you Malfoy.” He wheezed finally catching his breath.

“Oh really?” 

“Yes.” He murmured closing the distance between them his eyes staring into Draco’s as he slowly connected their lips.

He pulled back for a second and then after seeing Harry’s red cheeks and his adorable little smile, being unable to resist the shorter boy’s charm he cupped the boy’s cheeks in both hands as he leaned in and explored the others mouth.

And if 15 minutes later they were in one of the forgotten rooms in the Malfoy household being as loud as wizardly possible, with Draco moaning louder than Myrtle….well no one had to know.


	7. Draco's Plan

“Hey babe?” 

 

“Yes sweetheart?” Harry replied flicking through his work reports, Draco by his side typing into his phone at break neck speed.

 

“I was just wondering…” He trailed off.

 

Harry closed the file with a swish before turning his attention to his boyfriend. 

 

“Keep going.”

 

“Oh it’s nothing really.” He stopped his typing to smile at Harry before returning his gaze to the phone.

 

“Draco.” He warned closing the small distance between them.

 

With a final tap he placed his phone on the bedside table and turned to Harry.

 

“I…” He flushed nervous about continuing.

 

“Yes?” Harry encouraged him placing a hand on his arm.

 

“I was wondering if you still had your cloak?”

 

“Which cloak?”

 

“Your invisibility cloak.”

 

“Mmm I think it’s hanging in the closet, why? Did you want to play a prank on someone at work?”

 

“Not exactly." His eyes twinkling.

 

“So why do you want to use it?” He inquired.

 

“Welll….” He trailed off.

 

Harry smiled at him before pulling him closer. “Draco dear are you going to let me in on this or should I plead plausible deniability?"

 

“You’ll find out tomorrow.” Chuckled Draco.

 

“Tomorrow? But we’re having breakfast with the gang.”

 

“Exactly.” He beamed at his boyfriend.

 

“You’re up to something I can tell.”

 

“Trust me you’re gonna enjoy it.”

 

“If you say so babe, do you want me to switch off the light?” He asked pushing the covers off himself.

 

“You’re a wizard Harry.”

 

Harry shoves him playfully before whispering _nox_ and the room Is cloaked in darkness.

 

The Next Morning

“Dracoooo hurry upppp we’re gonna be late!”

 

“Coming I just need to grab something!” he shouted from their bedroom. Harry patiently waited downstairs before inspecting his watch for the tenth time that morning.

 

“Ready!” He exclaimed bounding towards Harry, his hair curly and soft brushing against Harry’s stubble.

 

“Took you long enough.” Harry mumbled grabbing his hand and leading him to their front door.

 

“We could just disapparate you know?”

 

Harry pouted in response before Draco pecked his lips.

 

“Ugh fine we can take Sirius’ bike.” He pretended to roll his eyes

 

“Thank you!” Harry gushed rushing out of the door.

 

“If you wanted a ride you should’ve just asked I’m always….” Harry shoved the helmet into his stomach.

 

“Do you ever stop with the innuendo?”

 

“You love it.”

 

When they arrived at the café, the rest of their friends had already arrived and were chatting amiably amongst themselves.

 

“I’m not even going to bother asking you two why you’re late.” Hermione burst out as soon as they came into view.

 

Draco held up his hands defensively “I told Harry that we should apparate here but he wanted to ride.”

 

The table broke down in a fit of giggles, earning Draco a swift jab in the stomach.

 

“I’ll go order for us.” Draco suggested, he kissed Harry full on the mouth before striding to the front counter leaving everyone to stare at his retreating ass.

 

Dean coughed drawing their attention away. “So how are things with him?”

 

“They’re going really good, I mean it’s been a few months and he’s met my parents again.”

 

“And the sex?” Ginny nudged him.

 

“Out of this world.”

 

“Are things getting serious between the two of you?” Ron asked from across the table.

 

“You can’t ask Harry that! It’s only been a few months.” Hermione sputtered glaring at Ron for even thinking he could ask that.

 

“Relax darling, Ron’s only asking because he wants to be best man.” Luna murmured stroking Hermione’s thigh to calm her.

 

The rest of the table nearly spat out their drinks.

 

“Have you guys talked about it?”

 

“Uhh.”

 

“Look Harry it’s fine that you guys haven’t talked about it. It’s only been a few months; you shouldn’t rush things like that. Sometimes you aren’t ready to commit for the long term and that’s okay. When the time is right everything will fall into place. Trust me when Katie asked me to marry her I didn’t know what to say. On the one hand I didn’t want to hurt her and say no but on the other I wasn’t sure I was ready to make the commitment. I loved her so much but we didn’t want the same things. So take your time and don’t rush into things.”

 

There was a short silence before Dean whispered “You said no.”

 

“But she planned it so well.” Luna piped in.

 

“You guys knew about the proposal and didn’t say anything?” She looked around at the table at her friends.

 

“Just Luna and I, she asked us a few weeks ago. But we were waiting for you to confirm the engagement.”

 

“How come she didn’t ask me?” Ron burst out. “I’m her brother!”

 

“The proposal was perfect, everything was perfect. I…we wanted different things.”

 

“Why’d you wait so long to tell us? It’s been weeks since we’ve seen you happy.”

 

“I guess I didn’t want to burden you guys. Especially since all of your relationships were going so well, especially you and Draco, Harry you guys are practically inseparable.”

 

“You could never burden us; besides we practically know every little detail of each others lives I’m surprised were not sick of each other yet.” Hermione pointed out.

 

“I don’t know about you but I'm sick of seeing all of you every weekend. I just want one weekend where I can lie back in bed and enjoy my Saturday morning.”

 

“Shut up Ron!” Hermione scoffed lightly shoving him.

 

“You’re just lazy, mum spoiled you.”

 

“He probably just likes laying in bed all day because he knows Dean will try to entice him out of it by promising him a quick blowjob in the shower.”

 

“Or better yet Dean will provide breakfast in bed with his-“

 

“Can we not discuss our sexual escapades at breakfast!  Besides where’s Draco he’s been gone a long time.” Dean noted looking around the café for any signs of the white haired man.

 

“Dean’s right your food’s already here.”

 

“Do you know where he is Harry?”

“Your guess is as good as mine Lu.”

 

“Can’t you like make him come.”

 

“I’m sure he can in the privacy of their own home.” Ron piped in earning a kick from Harry.

 

“No Lu I can’t mutter  _accio_  boyfriend and make him come to me.”

 

“More like all over you.” Ron coughed, this time earning a kick to his from Dean.

 

Everyone soon disregarded the topic as soon as the smell of their food got too much and they began scarfing everything in sight down with still no sign of Draco. Harry felt a tug at the hem of his pants but when he looked down he saw nothing, choosing to ignore it he continues to eat his breakfast. The tugging got more insistent.

 

“Im just gonna move to the next booth, it’s a tight fit over here.” Harry mumbled grabbing his plate and moving to the next booth over.

 

“S’cool mate.” Ron mumbled stuffing more food into his mouth.

 

Again Harry felt a presence near his legs but choose to ignore it. He heard a cough before looking down and spotting Draco on his knees peering up at him from underneath the table only his face visible.

 

“What are you doing?” he huffed looking down at his boyfriend.

 

“Shh they’ll hear you…so you know how you said you wanted to try new things?”

 

“I meant like adopting a dragon or swimming with mermaids in the great lake, not some kinky sexual desire of yours.”

 

“So you admit to thinking of kinky sexual desires because I haven’t said a word about any of that.”

 

Harry reddened “How can I not think of it? You look so good today with your hair all fluffy like a cloud, and your lips they’re so full and pink and your skin is so soft and smooth. We’ve been so busy lately, you with managing your father’s newest world tour and me with my promotion. I miss you, we don’t get to do this as much as we used to.”

 

“Harry were you talking to yourself?” Ginny calls out from the other table. And when Harry looks over they’re all staring at him a bit strangely.

 

“No I was just uh, looking at something on my phone.” He replies waving his phone at them. They nod before resuming their breakfast chatting amongst themselves.

 

“Nice save babe.” Draco remarks still hidden from their line of sight.

 

“So this is why you wanted to borrow my invisibility cloak so you could flake on breakfast with my friends?”

 

“Nuh huh.” Draco pouts. “I had other plans.” Licking his lips he skilfully undoes Harry’s zip and pulls his pants to his ankles. Harry’s cheeks colour before he realises the back of the café is empty save for his friends at the next booth.

 

He breathes in and out before deciding to act normal. Well as normal as he can be when his boyfriend was on his knees marking up every bare inch of skin he could get his lips on. Draco was enjoying every second of seeing Harry squirm above him, noticing Harry’s growing disposition.

 

He reaches for his cup of coffee and takes a sip, Draco choosing the exact moment to bite down hard upon the inside of his thigh. Harry ends up spilling the scalding coffee on his thigh, which runs down and splashes on Draco’s face. Without a moments hesitation the other man just sticks his tongue out and winks at Harry before purring out a reply about how Harry likes him sticky. Harry’s too busy gasping in shock at how sexy Draco looks with his tongue stuck out.

 

“Harry you okay mate?” Ron gives him a funny look.

  
“Yeah just spilled some coffee on myself.” He calls back his cheeks flaming red.

 

Luna stares at him as if she knows exactly what he’s getting up to but smiles at him before throwing back her head and laughing at what a klutz he is. The others join in and Harry does too but is brought back to reality when he feels Draco mouthing at him through his underwear. He lets out a low moan encouraging Draco further, his hands as if by instinct reach under the table to push the other man’s bobbing head closer to the growing tent in his underwear. He obliges wrapping his mouth ever so slowly on the wet material then disregarding it all together to focus on Harry’s tummy.

 

“Fuuuck.” Harry curses.

 

They all turn to look at him once again, his brain too clouded by lust to think of an excuse.He smiles sheepishly at them before pretending to take another sip of his coffee.

 

“I want duck for lunch.” He finally stutters. Dean gives him a funny look before shaking his head and whispering something to Ron.

 

“I thought you were vegetarian.”

 

“I just feel like duck today I suppose.”

 

“Okay then.”

 

Draco winks at him before teasingly running his tongue across the waistband of his underwear before ghosting his breath over the raised material. Harry’s hands automatically shift underneath the table to entangle themselves with Draco’s hair. Looking from consent from Draco before pushing his head down where he needs it most. The fair headed man obliges pulling his boyfriends underwear down and taking a moment to marvel at the width, shape and size of his boyfriend before letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

Harry bites out a cry from the warm air hitting his exposed skin. He moves further down in his chair trying to get closer to the source of heat: His boyfriend’s mouth. He lets out a very loud “DRACooo” when his boyfriends lips finally enclose around it and he squeezes his eyes shut before realising exactly where he is and present company. He lightly shoves Draco’s face away before pulling up his pants and zipping them up.

 

“I'm going to look for Draco, he’s probably in the toilet.” Harry excuses himself,his voice raspy as he floors it to the toilet. Draco follows him in seconds, ripping off the invisibility cloak and locking the door behind them. Beaming at Harry he shoves him against the door and kisses him.

 

“Do you think Draco was in the toilet then?” Luna innocently asks. Ron shares a look with Hermione, Ginny and Dean before replying “I'd say he was under Harry's invisibility cloak.”

 

“And how do you know that?”

 

"Draco's always been a bit of an exhibitionist."


	8. I'm Known as a Right Hand Slugger, Anyone Else Wanna Touch My Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has some trouble with the office flirt at the Ministry of Magic, with a healthy dose of Draco fluff. Title from Adore By Amy Shark, enjoy :)

Afternoon

“So Harry wanna get a drink after work and maybe after that we can take it to my place?” Roger Davies asked coyly before jumping onto Harry’s table and batting his eyelashes. Davies was well known for being the office flirt this coupled with his relatively good looks guaranteed that if one of his co-workers turned him down he’d always have a backup.

 

“It’s the third time you’ve asked me today Roger, the answer is still no.” Harry sighed not looking up from his pile of paperwork. Davies was really getting on his nerves, he just didn’t seem to understand Harry wasn’t interested in the least.

 

“Come on Harry, you never want to have drinks with me.” He moved closer to Harry so they were nearly touching. He continued to focus on his paperwork. Maybe if I don’t make eye contact, he’ll get the message and leave, Harry pondered. Maybe a more direct approach would work.

 

“That’s because the one time I agreed to go out for drinks you got so drunk you gave me a lap dance.” He made direct eye contact with the man hoping to empahsise his discomfort with the entire situation.

 

“That was one time!” Roger insisted smiling sheepishly at Harry and moving closer to the edge of the table.

 

“It was 6:30 in the evening and you only had one drink!” Harry fired back. “Besides I’ve told you multiple times I’m dating someone.” He threw his wand onto the pile of mounting parchment on the table.

 

Roger snickered “Ahh still with the spoilt white haired groupie? C’mon Harry you can do way better than that.”

 

Harry had his wand pressed to Roger’s neck in an instant. “Say one more word about Draco and I’ll hex you into another dimension.” He pushed his wand deeper into the others man’s throat to empahsise his seriousness. Then in another breath he smiled sweetly at Roger before pushing his chair away from the desk Roger was currently perched on looking beyond petrified.

 

 

Later that Night

 

“Hello sweetheart!.” Draco greeted from their bedroom door before sliding in next to Harry.

 

“Oh my god you’re back!” Comes the excited reply before Draco is being pushed into the mattress, with his arms held over his head whie Harry smothers him in kisses.

 

“Missed me that much huh babe?” Draco chuckles.

 

“Its been 2 and half weeks D!” Harry mumbles from his boyfriend’s neck. “I missed you!”

 

“I missed you too! Actually that’s why I came back early. I couldn’t spend another day without you.” He gushes before leaning towards Harry to capture another kiss.

 

Harry playfully smacks his stomach “I don’t believe you for one second Draco Lucius Malfoy.”

 

“Hmm and why’s that?”

 

“Blaise keeps me updated on everything you know.” He pouts.

 

“Oh does he now, what does he tell you?” He teases capturing Harry hands in his own.

 

“You went to Paris without me.”

 

“Blaise must have his information mixed up, I was in Paris for a stop over nothing more. Besides Paris wouldn’t be the same without you.” Draco insists pulling in Harry for another passionate kiss which turned into a heated make out session and more.

 

Draco had collapsed into their bed exhausted from his arrival and blissed out from his reunion with Harry. He slid under the sheets as soon as Harry headed for the bathroom to shower. He was dozing off when he heard the telltale ping of an incoming message somewhere near his head. Reaching under the sheets he found the offending object and was about to silence it when he noticed the message on Harry’s phone from a Roger Davies reading “its not too late for that drink. or if you’re not in the mood for alcohol, my invitation still stands ;)  I know your boyfriend is still out of town so come on over.”

Harry was a loving, thoughtful and respectful and Draco knew he would never betray his trust, yet the message on his phone seemed to imply that Harry had been in prior contact with the man as evidenced by his knowledge of Draco’s supposed whereabouts. He had known Harry as a child and their reunion as adults had proved that their friendship had blossomed into deeper feelings. There was too much at stake for Harry to throw away on a whim. Convinced about Harry’s innocence Draco drifted off to sleep albeit a little jealous that someone other than him was flirting so boldly with Harry.

 

The next afternoon

 

Harry had successfully avoided all contact with Roger Davies for the entire day as he had been solely focused on his mission to track down the leader of a gang of dark wizards who were performing hexes on unsuspecting muggles. He had spent the previous day revising the information he had about the group such as their whereabouts, the spate nefarious activities they had committed over the previous 5 months. He was able to capture four of the five members of the gang, but the hunt for the group leader required more precision and dedication. He believed he had enough information in order to incriminate the group leader and successfully arrest him but he had to keep a low profile in doing so.

 

By the end of the day he had almost forgotten about the entire situation,

 instead looking forward to getting home and taking Draco somewhere fancy for dinner and telling him the exciting story of how he had outsmarted the leader. However he had to return to the Ministry of Magic in order to store the incriminating evidence he had collected from the group leader. After greeting a few of his co-workers he hurried to the evidence lock-up, eager to get on with his evening plans. Deciding that he would drive Sirius’ bike home instead of using a portkey like this morning, he headed for the underground parking garage.

 

Harry was about to hop on to Sirius’ bike when Roger materialised in front of him, barricading the path. The message from last night flashed through his memory and he came to the realization that Roger wouldn’t take no for an answer. Whilst Harry was one of the most highly skilled employees working for the Ministry of Magic if he was caught using harmful magic against a co-worker especially on ministry property, he’d be in the same situation as the dark wizards he captured. Physically attacking Davies wouldn’t work well either as he was a good two feet taller than Harry.He visibly shrinked when the other man came closer, once again unfazed by Harry’s rejection of his offer.

 

 

“Changed your mind yet Potter?” Roger smirked as he took two forceful steps in Harry’s direction and deliberately placed his hand on Harry’s arm restricting him from starting the bike. Harry attempted to pry his hands off his arm to no avail, really Davies needed to be commended on his tight grip. He muttered an incantation and Davies was forced to remove his hand due to a searing sensation imposed on him by Harry’s spell. It was enough for Roger to keep a fair distance between them, close enough to stop Harry from leaving but far enough that Harry wouldn’t be able to scald him.

 

“Davies, I’ve told you time and time again that im not interested in you, I’m in a serious relationship and you need to leave me the hell alone.” He tweaked the handlebars of the bike so he made his intentions well known: if Roger didn’t move, Harry wouldn’t hesitate to drive straight into him.

 

“Or what Potter?” the other man sneered his eyes getting darker, he viewed Harry’s words as an empty threat, not thinking him capable of doing the deed. The situation was getting out of hand and quickly.

 

“Harry?” someone called out from a distance.

 

Roger shared a look with Harry, confused as to who could’ve been in the parking garage with them as most ministry employees used portkeys to get home. Harry was able to breathe a little easier now knowing who the voice belonged to.

 

“Just down here sweetheart, follow my voice.” Harry called back.

 

“Oh there you are!” Draco exclaimed rushing up to Harry and pulling him into a kiss.

 

“What are you doing here babe?”

 

“Wanted to surprise you, that’s all. And oh Harry we’re being so rude, care to introduce us?”

 

“This is Roger Davies, we work together. Remember I told you all about him last night.” Harry winked at Draco hoping he would get the message.

 

“Roger Davies? As in THE Roger Davies?” Draco’s voice sliding from sickly sweet to downright dangerous in the space of two seconds.

 

“So Harry told you all about me?” Roger inquired.

 

Draco didn’t bother to answer instead turning to Harry and raising an eyebrow. “is he bothering you?”

 

Roger took another step closing the small distance between the three. “I thought you were on tour with your father.” He stated staring coldy at Draco.

 

“That bit of information and my boyfriend shouldn’t be any of your concern, so I suggest you leave before your ego isn’t the only thing that’s bruised.”

 

“Oh really?” came the snappy reply followed by Draco’s right fist connecting with Roger’s cheek. It was enough to knock the man to the ground, allowing Harry and Draco time to vacate the parking garage.

 

“You didn’t have to do that you know.” Harry remarked as they sped through the icy London streets.

 

“I saw the message he sent last night and the way he was looking at you today.”

 

“Shit Draco, I didn’t mean for you to see that. I never did anything with him. I promise. He’s just the annoying office flirt.”

 

“I know babe, its okay.”

 

“He said some really horrible things about you yesterday.”

 

“Why what did he say?”

 

“That you were a spoilt groupie, but don’t worry I threatened to hex him into another dimension if he ever said anything like that ever again.”

 

Draco chuckled from behind him before burying his face into Harry’s neck “That’s my boy!”

 

“I love you Draco.”

 

“Love you too Harry.”


	9. Sorry, If I Woke You Up This Morning It Was Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has an important question to ask Ron and Hermione. Title from Way Too Much by Wavves since I couldn't think of a better title. (I drank too much coffee today and decided to finish writing this chapter there'll probably be one other chapter after this but idk we'll see how that goes).

**Saturday- 6AM**

“Draco it’s 6am on a Saturday what the fuck do you want?” Ron sleepily answered the phone.

“It’s an emergency.” Draco pleaded from his end.

“An actual emergency or a Draco emergency?” Draco could hear Ron shuffling out from under the covers in the background and a soft “Who is that babe?” from Dean.

“S’ just Draco, this won’t take long.” Dean must’ve already fallen back asleep because Draco didn’t hear a reply, just the soft patter of footsteps on the tiled floor.

“So?’ Ron sighed into the phone, “You’ve woken me up, you might as well tell me.”

“I’m meeting Harry’s parents this week.”

“You woke me up for THAT!? Mate Lily and James are two of the most chill people I’ve ever met. Hell this isn’t even the first time you’ve met them.”

“Look I rather not do this over the phone.”

“Then why did you decide to wake me up at the asscrack of dawn?”

Draco softly sighed before answering “Just meet me at the usual place at 10 okay, there’s something important I need to discuss with you and Hermione.”

“Did you call her too? Is she pissed at you for waking her up this early as well?”

Draco coughed before replying “Uh she was already awake.”

“Who the fuck is even awake at 6 in the morning. Like what do people even do at this hour?”

“You don’t want to know.” Draco chuckled before hanging up.

 

 

**Saturday- 10:15AM**

“You were meant to be here 15 minutes ago!” Draco pouted as  Ron approached their usual breakfast table and pulled out a chair in front of Draco and Hermione.

“Dean wanted me- “

“I’m going to stop you there for the sake of my breakfast.” Draco muttered putting his hand in front of Ron to signal to him to stop talking.

“Why did you wanted to talk to us?” Hermione chimed in getting straight to the point as usual.

“I went to Paris a week ago and I bought-“

“Did you bring me any souvenirs?” Ron interrupted Draco and was met by two annoyed stares.

“Anyway.” Draco continued. “I bought this.” He placed the red velvet box on the table and watched as Ron and Hermione’s eyes lit up.

“Is that what we think it is?” Hermione piped in, edging closer to the box to open it.

Draco stared back at them and looked a little worried. “I want to ask James and Lily first.” He stated nodding towards the box. “I want to do it the old fashioned way, I know how important they are to him and you guys too.”

“I’m sure they’ll approve mate, they’ve known you since you were a kid and they are the reason you guys found each other again.”

“I’m just worried that James will take one look at me and he’ll know, how do I put this lightly? Banged Harry like a million times.” Ron and Hermione shared a look before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“Why are you laughing? This isn’t funny. Guuuys.” Draco scowled at them.

“So Harry didn’t tell you about that time that James walked in on him going down on a muggle?”

“What?”

“Yeah well he dated the entirety of the gay wizarding community and never felt anything so he decided to try muggles.”

“Ron you say that as if he were choosing what soup to drink.”

“Oh Hermione do you remember that time he dated that chef? Gosh he was a good cook; too bad he was shit at sex.”

Draco cleared his throat, “So do you think they’ll say yes?”

“Yeah mate you have nothing to worry about.”

“What about the two of you?”

“What about us?”

“Do I have your blessing?”

“Of course!” they chorused together.

“I’ve never seen him so smitten before. He’d love that you came to us and his parents before asking him.”

“You guys were made for each other.”

“You think?”

“I know, I’ve seen proof of it. Too much for my liking in my opinion, but each to their own.”

“Thank you guys, sorry I woke you up so early.”

“It’s all good mate, just make sure we’re maid of honour and best man at your wedding.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	10. And You’re The Only Place That Feels Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And I'll I Got Was This T-Shirt

“Oh my god Draco, you’ll never guess what happened!” Harry chorused over the phone.

“They finally fired Roger Davies for being a creep?”

“Ugh, I wish!”

“Why don’t you just tell me babe; you know I’m terrible at guessing.”

“Okay, well you know how I was head of the taskforce?”

“The one investigating the dark wizards?”

“Mhm and I got promoted!” he shrilled.

“By Merlin! That’s amazing Harry I’m so proud of you. You know what, we should invite the whole gang over for celebration drinks.”

“Oh, I don’t know I was hoping I could celebrate it with just you.”

“Come on babe, we haven’t seen anyone in ages.”

“Okay let’s do it! But oh I don’t get off until half 7.”

“S’cool babe I have it all under control. I better go though, I love you and I’m so proud of you!”

“Love you too babe!”

 

When Harry returned home he was surprised to see the house decorated with ‘congratulations Harry’ printed all of them, the floors gleaming and inviting aromas floating from the kitchen.

“Babe.” He calls out to Draco strolling into the kitchen to greet his boyfriend properly. Draco turns from the stove wearing his ‘kiss the chef’ apron tied loosely in front of his stomach, he beams at Harry before springing closer to him to press a kiss against his cheek.

 

“The house looks and smells amazing.”

 

“Thanks babe, you better head for your shower people will be coming over soon.”

 

After placing a small peck on Draco’s cheek, Harry hurried to the shower smiling to himself. He really did have the best boyfriend ever. Luckily no one had arrived yet and he could spend some alone time with Draco, even though they’d be living together for so long, Harry felt as though he didn’t see his boyfriend enough. As soon as Draco spotted him walking into the kitchen, he beamed at him and motioned for him to come over.

 

“Hey.” He drawls pulling Harry closer to him. He had washed his hair as it was damp against his cheek and smelt like his conditioner.

“You used my conditioner.” Draco chuckles still holding Harry against his chest, not wanting to let go.

“Wanted to smell like you, I missed you.”

“Aww babe, I missed you too.”

“Why’d you have to invite everybody over? I just want to spend the entire night with you.” Harry pouts.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Draco promises, slowly disentangling himself from the shorter boy.

“You better.” Harry teases before lightly pecking Draco’s lips.

Draco grabs his hands and pulls him back to deepen the kiss. They stay like that until the doorbell rings and Draco can feel Harry’s eye roll, despite his own being closed. He opens his eyes standing and admiring his brunette boyfriend, god he was so lucky. He smiles one last time at Harry before heading for the front door.

“Come back, babe!” Harry whines playfully.

“We have guests.” Draco throws over his back. Harry doesn’t get to retort as their dinner guests flood in and Draco is lost amongst the crowd.

 

“So Draco mentioned you got a promotion at work, we’re so proud of you dear.” Molly Weasley coos as Harry greets her at the door. Arthur stands by her side inspecting the wooden key holder showcasing Harry and Draco’s house keys, the key for Sirius’ bike and a set of keys from one of their neighbours. “Fantastic.” He marvels looking at the contraption “You’ll never lose your keys again.” And Harry has to laugh at that because he’s known Arthur Weasley for the most part of his life and the man seemed to be fascinated with everything not controlled by magic.

 

He manages to chat with all his guests but somehow seems to lose Draco several times despite the size of their house. In fact, he can’t seem to find any of his friends. He searches frantically for someone he can talk to before his Aunt Petunia corners him with questions about the new task force and his job at the ministry. He spots Dean and makes a beeline straight for him, desperate to engage in a conversation that didn’t revolve around his job.

“Congratulations on the promotion,” Dean says as he claps Harry on the back “although you’re probably sick of hearing about that now.”

“Ugh yes, I’m surprised Draco managed to put this all together on such short notice.”

“The turnout was impressive, hopefully, everyone clears out soon so you and Draco can have the house to yourself to celebrate properly.” Dean nudges him making him blush.

“You guys should stay for dinner!” he answers instead ever the polite host.

“Will Draco be okay with that?”

“Of course, you guys are practically family! I’ll tell Draco to set some more plates.”

He smiles before rushing off to look for Draco, it had only been a few hours but he’d already missed his boyfriend.

He found him in the kitchen pouring a glass of wine, the kitchen was deserted as most of their guests were scattered through the lounge room and patio. He approaches him from behind, wrapping his arms around Draco’s torso, he stiffens for a few seconds before relaxing when he realises its Harry. He turns, wine glass in hand to smile at Harry. His entire face lit up just by being in his boyfriend’s presence.

 

“I’ve invited Dean and Ron for dinner.” Harry tells him. Draco nods in reply “So I’ll set out some plates for Hermione, Luna and the Weasleys?”

 

“Just Arthur, Molly and Ginny, the twins have an important meeting early tomorrow morning, Bill and Percy have already left for more ministry business and Charlie’s gone to help Hagrid choose a new dragon.”

 

“And everyone else?”

 

“Only came to congratulate me, but I promised all of them we’d come over for dinner sometime soon. What about your side?”

 

“Mum and Dad can’t stay but we’re having breakfast with them tomorrow morning.”

 

“You’re amazing you know that.”

 

“You’re the one with the promotion, I just wanted to do something special for you.”

 

“You organised this whole thing and managed to convince people to come”

 

“I can be very persuasive.” He winks.

 

“So how long do you think we have before someone comes looking for us?”

 

“Ten minutes tops, pantry?”

Harry smiles in reply before gently extracting the wine glass from Draco and placing it on their marble counter. Then entwining his fingers with Draco and pulling him into their enormous pantry.

 

They both come out of pantry looking dishevelled, their dinner guests pretending not to notice or being too drunk to be able to put things together. Dinner goes smoothly, Hermione and Luna leaving first after once again congratulating Harry and promising to see them on the weekend. Ron and Dean leave soon after, offering to drop Ginny off on their way. The Weasleys follow close behind, leaving Lily, James, Harry and Draco to chat over dessert and coffee. By that point in the night, all Potters are severely drunk, with Draco remaining sober after only having one glass of wine. James nearly trips on the carpet making them all burst out into fits of giggles before Lily declaring that they should make their way home.

 

“S’cool Harry, you go lie down you’ve had a long day.” Draco states as he offers to port key Lily and James safely home.

 

“Are you sure?” Harry asks, he’s shifting from foot to foot. It looks almost as if he was nervous, but Draco’s been around him long enough to know what Harry looks like drunk.

 

“I’m sure babe, I’ll come straight up after dropping your parents off and clearing up a bit.” Draco insists smiling at Harry before leading James and Lily to their fireplace. They each accept his offered arm and wave at Harry before the three of them disappear within the blink of an eye. Harry lets out a low yawn before climbing the stairs to his bedroom, he collapses face first on to the fluffy mattress beyond tired after the day’s events.

 

James and Lily wobble slightly as they land on their living room carpet, Draco stands between them making sure the both of them were alright. He had never seen his own parents drunk, never mind Harry’s parents. He led them to their respective armchairs, summoning two glasses of water out of thin air before offering it to the two of them. After a few minutes, the Potters are resting comfortably. They share twin glances as Draco paces across their living room floor, silently debating who would address the boy.

 

James loses the bet; he clears his throat before asking “Is something the matter?”

Draco stops pacing only to make eye contact with James and Lily before continuing.

“I need to talk to you.”

Lily smiles encouragingly at him before nodding.

“I know this isn’t the most opportune time and the two of you aren’t sober but I was just wondering.”

“Yes?” they reply in unison.

He sucks in a breath, breathes out and then "I'd like to ask for your blessing."


	11. I Would Answer All Your Wishes If You Asked Me To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from All About You by McFly. I remembered Drarry existed so here ya go, enjoy. Feedback appreciated here or on Tumblr (midnightbi) :)

He called Hermione the next morning. “They said yes.”

“By Merlin, That’s amazing! Congratulations!” she cooed down the phone.

“I can’t do it Hermione, What if he says no?”

“He won’t.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I know Harry. He’s been smitten with you since we were kids, it was always Draco this and Draco that. There’s no way he’d say no. You guys already live together, what’s stopping the two of you from making it official?”

“Hmm.” He considered it for a moment. “You’re right.”

“So when are you gonna do it?”

“Tomorrow night.”

Draco heard Luna cut in “Aah! We’re so happy for you guys!”

“You told Luna?”

“You can’t expect me to keep secrets from my girlfriend Malfoy.”

Draco huffed unconvincingly before chuckling “I’m just so happy!”

“Call us after you do it we want all the deets!” Hermione crooned.

“I highly doubt they will, they’d be too busy having ‘we just got engaged sex’” Luna butt in making all three of them chuckle.

“I gotta go Harry’s waking up, I’ll call you later.” He said before quickly ending the call.

“Who was that?” Draco turned to smile at Harry before kissing him good morning.

“Hmm..Harry, it’s 7:30 you’re gonna be late for work!” He dodged the question.

“Always looking out for me babe.” He pecked Draco’s lips before rushing upstairs to get dressed. Draco followed a few minutes later with two cups of steaming coffee. He placed them on their bedside table before going to their cupboard and neatly placing clothes on the bed. He waited patiently for Harry on the edge of the bed, blowing the steam away from his coffee before taking a cautionary sip.

Harry emerged from the shower, towel gently tied around his hips, beads of water slowly dripping down his bare chest, his hair plastered against his forehead. Draco took a few minutes to drink the sight in, before flushing when he caught Harry’s eye. He’d never tire of seeing Harry like this, the man was perfection in itself, just looking at him made Draco’s heart flutter and his throat dry up. 

“Babe?” Harry pulled him out of his reverie.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me you know that.”

“Isn’t someone feeling sappy today?” Harry playfully remarked, although his cheeks had become slightly flushed and his eyes were sparkling.

Draco placed his mug on the table before cradling Harry’s face in hands and kissing him. Harry settled easily into the kiss, letting his hands wander behind Draco’s waist and pulling him closer. Harry made a move to get Draco on the bed before Draco softly pulled away from the kiss, leaving Harry chasing his lips.

“You’re gonna be late.” He reminded him.

“Mhm, one. More. Kiss.” He inched forward, Draco smirked, “Get dressed Potter, I don’t want your boss screaming down the phone at me.”

“That was one time!”

“There are some things I gotta do, but I’ll see you see you when you get back.” Draco kissed his cheek before swallowing the rest of his coffee.

“Babe you forgot something.”

“Hmm?”

“My kiss?”

“You’re not dressed yet.”

“But..” he pouted.

“Your clothes are laid out on the bed Potter and there’s coffee on the bedside table. Love you.”

Harry sheepishly grinned before walking towards their bed “I’ll see you after work babe.”

“Don’t forget we have dinner at my parents’ tonight!” He called out as he slowly backed out of their bedroom.

“That’s tonight?” he was mid-way through buttoning his shirt when he looked up a Draco.

“Well we were meant to meet them for breakfast but I postponed it for tonight.”

“So organised babe.”

Draco just beamed, thought it over for a second and then rushed over to Harry to kiss him goodbye. 

“Can’t resist can you?” Harry teased.

“When it comes to you, there’s nothing I wouldn’t agree to.” Harry flushed again.

“You’re the best thing that happened to me too.”

“I know.” He winked before disapparating.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

When Harry came home, Draco was fast asleep on their bed. He gently nudged him a couple of times but to no avail, the other man continued snoring. He considered joining his boyfriend before a glance at the clock persuaded him otherwise. If they didn’t leave soon, they’d be late for dinner at the Malfoy’s. He tried again to rouse Draco, before another thought sprung into his head. Slowly he began peppering his face with kisses, each kiss getting longer, Draco stirred in his sleep. Harry paused his ministrations leading to Draco letting out a low whine from loss of contact. He slowly opened his eyes before grabbing ahold of Harry’s shirt and tugging him down so that he flush against his chest. 

“Hey.” He greeted his boyfriend groggily, his voice a little gruff from his nap. Harry visibly beamed. He kissed him once again, before attempting to disengage from the other man, Draco maintained his grip.  
“Babe,” Harry warned before Draco pulled him down again.

“We have dinner with your parents in 20 minutes.” Harry rose.

“We can go tomorrow.” He batted his eyelashes at Harry trying to subconsciously persuade him to stay.

“Lucius will have my head.”

“I’ll handle my father.” He reached out for Harry’s hand.

“Draco..” He trailed off.

“Come on you know you want to.”

“We have to go, your parents are never the same country at the same time.”

“You’re really choosing dinner with my parents over me?” He quirked a brow.

“I see you all the time, it’s important that your parents like me.”

“They do like you!” Draco insists.

“If we skip another invitation from them, they’ll think I’m corrupting you and then hate me, I can’t have that.”

“Fine, we can go to dinner.” He pouted before kicking off the sheets and heading for the bathroom. Pausing at each step to remove another item of clothing. When he reached the door he stood completely naked, turning he quirked an eyebrow at Harry. “Coming?”

“I will be in a few minutes.” He muttered under his breath before collapsing on their bed. He heard the faucet running and spared a glance at the bathroom door which deliberately left open. 

“That fucker.” He muttered before joining Draco 30 seconds later. Suffice to say they were an hour late to Malfoy Manor.


End file.
